Having a little Treble
by forget me knott
Summary: Little Kelsi is way too overwhelmed with Julliard. Will a certain Ryan Evans cheer her up? Ryelsi if you squint. One-shot.


**High School Musical fic! Well, a short little one-shot. Ah! I was watching High school musical 3 the other day, but I had to skip through some parts or pause it because I was laughing at how corny it could be. Anyways, I was interested about their collage choices, and I wanted to explore Ryan and Kelsi in Julliard. I love Ryelsi, but this is on the borderline of friendship and more than friends. This is.. their first day at collage!  
>- Forget me knott<br>Declaimer: I don't own anything High School musical related.**

* * *

><p>Kelsi Neilson hesitantly looked up at the huge collage that she couldn't even believe she was about to step foot in. Nonetheless, she was going to <em>attend <em>this collage that only about 7% usually get into. And she was part of that 7%. Kelsi really still couldn't believe that she was attending Julliard, the best musical art collage, and hardest to get into, in the country. And perhaps also in the world. People continued to pass by her, some giving her questioning looks, wondering why a short girl with a gray newsboy cap on was standing in the middle of Julliard main campus. Though, she didn't really notice either. Bystanders were also standing by, some taking pictures of the elegant collage, while Kelsi continued to admire it's beauty.

The ringing of the church bell a few streets away brought her back to reality. "Oh no!" She cried, hurriedly looking through her bag to find her phone. When she did, the time read 12:03. _This can't be happening_. She thought, dashing through campus now, looking for some sort of cafe that she had _no _idea what it was called.. Ryan told her today, but she just couldn't remember. This whole collage thing overwhelmed her, and now she was paying the price. She was supposed to meet Ryan at this cafe at 11:30! She brought up her phone, and started to press numbers into it, but suddenly the screen turned black. _Cheese and rice_! She wailed to herself, trying to keep herself under control. Her and Ryan didn't come her together, he arrived here about a week or two ago for some dance camp thing. They both arranged this cafe meet thing on her first day here, about a week ago. And she was late.

She noticed a person a few feet away, and they looked nice enough, so she decided to ask them where this said cafe was.

"Um.. excuse me?" She asked hesitantly, self-consciously pulling on her gray newsboy cap. "Do you know were a cafe is... I forget the name.." She rambled, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. He rose an eyebrow at her, making her cheeks turn even more red. _Why did I_ _even__ ask_.. She groaned to herself.

Surprisingly, the guy answered her question. "Are you asking about the Treble cafe?" He questioned. Kelsi started to smile. That was it's name! She's majoring in music, and she can't even remember the name of a cafe which name involves music. Seeing her reaction, he responded with, "Just go straight that way," He pointed to his left, "And take a turn, the cafe is very noticeable, so it won't be hard to find." He reassured her.

After thanking him about a million times, Kelsi dashed in the direction he told her to go, and took a turn. And he was right, the cafe was very noticeable, the lights making it seem like there was a Broadway musical inside there. She dashed inside, and took a look at the clock. 40 minutes late. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach that Ryan already left, not thinking she was coming. The sickening feeling turned into dread. What if the only person at this collage she actually knew was mad at her. And it was all her fault..

"Hey! Kelsi! Over here!" A voice called. She grinned, it was Ryan. All her worry was brushed aside as she took her seat across from him. He smirked at her, and had a sparkle in his crystal blue eyes. "Don't tell me, you got overwhelmed about Julliard and lost track of time, _and _forgot the name of the cafe." He teased, not even being serious.

And he still got it all right, he knew he too well. It was her breaking point. Kelsi buried her head into her hands, and wailed, "That's all true! It all _really happened_!" All this stress was getting to her, and it was unbearable. "Julliard is just.. it's just so _big _and I admit, I'm a little scared of it." She admited, her voice barely a whisper. "What if.. they don't like my piano playing and take away my scholarship?" She questioned, that was her biggest fear, and she just thought about it. "I can't _afford _this fancy, beautiful collage!" She groaned, throwing her head against the table. "Cheese and rice!" She groaned.

A person slid into the booth that she was in. And wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She realized it was Ryan, when no one was across from her. "Hey, Kelsi." He comforted her. "All collages are overwhelming." He reassured her, "I even got a call from _Sharpay _at U of A sobbing her eyes out." He tried to cheer her up. "And your piano playing is amazing, these people would be insane if they didn't like you piano playing, either way, I'll always be here!" She raised her head up, giving Ryan a hug.

"Thanks Ryan, I really appreciate it." She threw a tiny smile at him. Silence overlapped the next few seconds, which turned into minutes.

Ryan turned towards Kelsi. "Did.. did you really just say cheese and rice?" He questioned, and started laughing, which she joined in.

"Yeah.. I guess I did." She softly smiled, and butterflies started flying around in her stomach right at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the ending wasn't that great, but it's the best I could think of! Please review!<br>- Forget me knott**


End file.
